Benutzer Blog:Dragon Rainbow/Barch versus BAM - Welche Angriffsstrategie ist besser?
center|link= Im meinem heutigen Blog-Post möchte ich mit der Frage beschäftigen, welche der Angriffsstrategien besser ist. Erst vor wenigen Tagen habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob ich auf meinem Hauptaccount nicht auch BAM nutzen soll oder ob ich auf meinem 2. Account nicht lieber auch Barch benutzen will. Daher will ich heute hier meinen Vergleich aufführen. Wichtig ist, dass dieser Blog an Farmer gerichtet ist und nicht an Jäger. Wofür stehen die Abkürzungen Barch: Barch ist die Zusammensetzung der englischen Wörter "Barbarian" und "Archer", was im Spiel mit "Barbar" und "Bogenschütze" übersetzt wird. Auf dieser Taktik bauen viele andere Taktiken auf, wie BarchHog und BAM, was uns zu der anderen Abkürzung bringt. BAM: BAM steht für "Barbarian", "Archer" und "Minion", also Barbaren, Bogenschützen und Lakaien. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass zu den Barch-Truppen noch Lakaien (häufig 20-30) mit genommen werden. Barch Truppen Meine Barch-Aufstellung|thumb|center|500px Auf dem Bild sieht man meine Zusammensetzung der Truppen. In der Clanburg haben sich bisher Riesen, Schweinereiter, Magier und Golems als hilfreich erwiesen. Ich persönlich nehme gerne fünf Blitzzauber und einen Giftzauber mit, welche man häufig braucht, wenn man aktive Dörfer ausraubt. Verwendung Barch wird hauptsächlich benutzt, um inaktive Dörfer anzugreifen. Allerdings lassen sich auch aktive Dörfer so angreifen, wobei jedoch Helden, Zauber und/oder Clanburgtruppen unvermeindlich sind, da man entweder viele Flächenschäden ausschalten muss, oder ein Schild mit vielen Lebenspunkten braucht, damit die Barbaren und Bogenschützen lange überleben, da sie wenige Trefferpunkte haben und in der Masse schnell von der Bildfläche verschwinden können, wenn sie von mehreren Magiertürmen und Minenwerfern angeschossen werden. thumb|center|500px|So könnte man erfolgreich farmen BAM Truppen Meine BAM-Aufstellung|thumb|center|500px Ich habe immer ca. 30 Lakaien und 50/50 Barbaren und Bogenschützen. Als Zauber bieten sich eigentlich alle normalen Zauber an und der Giftzauber. Da kann jeder selber entscheiden, welche Zauber er bevorzugt. BAM Mit BAM kann man sehr gut inaktive und aktive Dörfer angreifen. Gerade auf niedrigen Rathaus-Leveln braucht man keine Helden und Zauber. Um ein aktives Dorf anzugreifen, werden zunächst Clanburgtruppen, Magiertürme und möglichst viele Luftabwehr- und Bogenschützentürme zerstört. Danach versucht man wenigen Lakaien die Luftbomben zu aktivieren, sodass man danach mit den Lakaien zu den Lagern fliegen kann, um diese in Ruhe zu zerstören. thumb|center|500px|So könnte man erfolgreich farmen BAM und Barch im Vergleich Hier werde ich ein paar Punkte aufführen, um die beiden Armeen zu vergleichen. Kosten: Hier ist es schwer einen Gewinner festzulegen, aber ich würde zu Barch tendieren, weil man bei Barch kein Dunkles Elixier benötigt. Wenn du wenig Dunkles Elixier pro Kampf machst, dann merkt man es extrem, dass man weniger Dunkles Elixier farmt. Trainingsdauer: Dieser Punkt ist für mich (und alle Hardcore-Farmer) sehr wichtig, da man möglichst schnell (und ohne Ausgabe von Juwelen) angreifen möchte. Hier gibt es ganz klar einen Gewinner: BAM. Mit sechs Kasernen werden die Armeelager natürlich deutlich schneller voller als mit vier Kasernen, sodass die zwei Kasernen einiges an Zeit sparen. Welche Strategie ist stärker: Das ist sehr schwierig zu sagen. Während du bei Barch mehr Truppen hast, die schießen können, so können die Lakaien bei BAM fliegen und störende Verteidigungen ausschalten und einfach über Mauern fliegen, um Lager zu zerstören. Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich hier BAM stärker, weil der Vorteil der fliegenden Einheiten sehr stark ist. Schwächen: Während bei Barch die Minenwerfer eine größere Rolle spielen als bei BAM, so muss man sich bei BAM vor Luftbomben schützen, da man sehr leicht viele Lakaien verlieren kann. Bei Barch kann man bei Verlust der Truppen durch eine Riesenbombe oft ganz einfach Truppen nach setzen, was bei den Lakaien nicht geht. Daher gewinnt diesen Punkt zwar Barch, wobei man aber erwähnen muss, dass man die Luftbomben auch mit 1-3 Lakaien vorher sehr leicht auslösen kann. Wann benutzt man lieber Barch und wann lieber BAM Ich hoffe, dass aus dem Vergleich hervorgegangen ist, dass es keinen eindeutigen Gewinner gibt. Es gibt verschiedene Wege zum Ziel und BAM und Barch müssen nicht einmal ein Teil davon sein. Was bei der Wahl der Taktik wichtig ist, dass du weißt, wie sie funktioniert. Wenn du weißt, wie du mit Barch angreifst, aber nicht wie man mit BAM angreift, dann solltest du lieber Barch benutzen, wenn du nicht was neues lernen willst. Wichtig ist, dass man BAM benutzen kann, auch wenn man Dunkles Elixier farmt. Gerade in höheren Ligen kriegst du durch jeden Kampf deine Truppenkosten wieder rein und machst Gewinn, wenn du noch Dunkles Elixier im Kampf bekommst, was da oben in 95% aller Kämpfe der Fall ist. Ich farme selber mit BAM in Kristall I auf Rathaus 9 und kriege meine 200k voll bevor die Verbesserung meiner Helden abgeschlossen ist. Am Ende musst du dich selber für eine der Taktiken entschieden und gucken welche dir ein besseres Gefühl gibt oder welche dir mehr Spaß macht - Clash of Clans ist am Ende des Tages auch nur ein Spiel, was uns Spaß machen soll. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Taktiken Kategorie:Farmen